Carnal Knowledge
by nancy fan
Summary: Nancy and Ned share some alone time in the hotel hot tub.


**This is for all the times we've been given those teasing glimpses at Nancy/Ned having some hot making out action in the hot tub. I can think of two case files off the top of my head that contain such a scene and they're always cut off just before it gets to the good stuff:) **

**Rated M for sexual content. **

* * *

Tying her silky red-blonde hair into an untidy ponytail, Nancy pulled the thin, cotton sundress over her head. Underneath, the sky-blue bikini blazoned brightly against her deeply tanned skin, earned through days of posing as a lifeguard under the blistering California sun. An expanse of chrome and gleaming white, the changing room was slightly chilly and Nancy's nipples hardened in response, goose pimple rising up on her exposed arms. Gazing intently in the mirror, she was gratified to see that the ugly purple bruising that had snaked up her neck had faded to a more acceptable shade of yellow. Reaching for one of the gloriously fluffy towels stacked neatly by the sink, Nancy cast one last tentative look in the mirror before stepping eagerly outside.

It was almost ten o' clock and the pool was practically deserted, the usual scourge of screaming children, long tucked up in bed. A lone woman glided through the water, her arms cutting effortlessly through the serene blue, while a uniformed pool attendant pushed a mop wearily over the gleaming tiled floor. It was quiet. Almost too quiet, Nancy considered apprehensively as she spotted Ned lounging contentedly in the hot tub, the mere thought of running her hands along his bare, heavily muscled chest making her shiver inwardly with delight. Situated outside, under the glittering expanse of the starry night, the hot tub provided the couple with a least a degree of privacy.

"What took you so long, Nan?" Ned grumbled jokingly, though his brown eyes eagerly drank in the sight of her bikini-clad body. "I thought I was going to have to send out a search party to find you,"

"I'm worth the wait, though, aren't I?" Nancy pouted teasingly, dipping her toe experimentally in the gently bubbling water before sidling up affectionately beside him.

"You most definitely are," Ned agreed softly, his fingers tracing over the tender bruised flesh that circled around her neck, his eyes searching hers worriedly. "You sure you're okay? That still looks pretty bad,"

"I'm fine," Nancy replied dismissively before being left breathless as Ned pulled her tightly into his arms, their lips meeting in a soft and tender kiss. The feel of Ned's hands sliding expertly over her moist, wet skin, his fingers edging dangerously to the soft blue of her bikini top sent shivers racing down her spine.

"That feels so good," she whispered hotly, her eyes squeezed tightly in sheer pleasure as he slipped his fingers beneath the tight confines of her bikini top, his hand cupping her breast gently.

Their kisses growing in urgency, Nancy pulled herself onto her boyfriend's lap, Ned unable to contain himself from groaning aloud, as her hand grazed against the hard muscle of his inner thigh.

"Shh, baby," Nancy giggled nervously, silencing him with a rough kiss, her eyes widening with shock as Ned's fingers started working on the intricate knot that held her bikini top together.

"Ned, don't," she protested weakly, though secretly she fucking loved it; the feel of her wet skin pressed against his, his fingertips brushing over her exposed breasts hungrily.

Her thighs splayed provocatively over his lap, Nancy grinded teasingly against his crotch, Ned swallowing heavily as she reached inside his swimming trunks and curled her fingers around his erect penis gently.

"Nancy, you're killing me," Ned spat out through gritted teeth, groaning despite himself as Nancy pressed her breasts provocatively against him. "We either need to go upstairs and finish this now or you need to stop, because I'm going to explode,"

"I'm not going to stop," Nancy whispered hotly in his ear, her lips tracing roughly against his neck. "This feels too good," she murmured invitingly, exhaling a sharp breath as Ned edged his fingers tentatively beneath the sodden material of her bikini briefs.

Removing her hand gently from his swimming trucks, Ned smiled at Nancy with an enticing grin. "Baby, I'll make a deal with you. Come upstairs with me now and I can promise you, I will make you scream."

"You're not going to be going anywhere for a while, Ned," Nancy pointed out with a teasing wink, indicating to him, the very obvious bulge still protruding from his trunks. "But I will see you up in the room when you're ready," she informed him brightly, replacing the discarded bikini top before gracefully stepping out from the steaming water.


End file.
